


One Last Birthday

by CharmStone127



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmStone127/pseuds/CharmStone127
Summary: After sustaining an injury whilst on a mission, Natasha discovers it is not as superficial as she believed. Her days numbered, she finds herself recalling something she said to Tony a long time ago, and realises that maybe it is time to start taking her own advice.





	One Last Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and posted it elsewhere, so if it seems familiar then it possibly is. Thank you to [elle_you_oh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_you_oh/) for helping me tidy it up ready to post it on here!

" _I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."_

The words echoed in Natasha's head as she sat alone in her living room that night.

She had been on a mission with Clint a little over a month ago, and she had received a number of what she believed to be minor injuries during a fight with the targets. The cuts themselves had healed over now, but there was one on her left forearm which was taking longer than the others. It seemed just another insignificant cut to her, though it had slowed her down in training over the past couple of weeks due to being situated rather close to her shoulder.

Clint had noticed, as he always did when she was injured, and after she reluctantly showed it to him, he noticed the skin around the border of the wound was somewhat discoloured. He had tried to persuade her to see a doctor, but Natasha had brushed off his concerns.

Ever since the Red Room, the hospital had been a place of nightmares for Natasha. She avoided going at all costs, preferring to patch herself up even if her work wasn't as neat as a professional. So what if she had a few scars here and there? It wasn't like anyone was going to see them anyway.

She had finally accepted that she did need to see someone after the pain from the cut had still not lessened nearly a month later. Now, with their words ringing in her ears, she still wasn't convinced she had made the right call.

The doctor had barely glanced at her injury before ordering all manner of tests. That had been a few days ago, and today she had been called in for the results. It turned out that whatever had caused that particular cut had been laced with poison. If she had not been so stubborn in her resolve to avoid hospitals, perhaps they could have done something. As it was, she had left it too late and the poison had already entered her bloodstream, taking hold of too much of her body. It was now only a matter of time.

They'd given her two months, three at best.

Her phone started ringing, and a quick glance at the display confirmed it was Clint calling. Natasha closed her eyes for a moment, steadying herself before she swiped to accept the call.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey, how did everything go today?"

Straight to the point as always.

"Fine," she lied.

"Really?"

For a moment, she considered telling him the truth. Keeping something this important from him… she just didn't know if she could do it. But she couldn't bear to say the words out loud, much less deal with Clint's reaction to the news. He was her best friend, her rock. If he crumbled, then there was no hope for her. She couldn't be strong enough for both of them.

"Yes," she forced out, making sure to keep her voice light, in stark contrast to the heaviness in her chest. She heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"That's great, Tasha." She could hear the smile she knew was on his face as he spoke, and swallowed the lump in her throat. She hated lying to him, but just this once she felt that lying would be easier than telling him the truth. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Natasha was in Stark Tower with the rest of the team. Tony had thrown a small get-together for no reason other than wanting to have a party, and as the clock ticked past twelve and into the early hours of the next morning, it was just the Avengers left sat around a table. All of them were laughing and joking, and it was as if they had no worries in the world.

Of course, that wasn't true for Natasha. She had been lying to them since she got the news that she was dying, and it pained her to do so. It was especially difficult lying to Clint. He knew her too well, possibly better than she knew herself, and so she had to put on the performance of a lifetime around him, forcing any thoughts of her condition out of her head so her smiles weren't so forced. She glanced at him now, his blue eyes twinkling as he laughed easily at something Sam had said about Steve and Sharon, and she felt her heart jump in her chest.

"So, Romanoff..." Natasha froze when she heard her name, pulling herself from her thoughts as she turned her gaze to look at Tony. "Have you got anything special planned for your birthday?"

"No…" she started, but was immediately cut off by him.

"Good. Keep it that way," he grinned, and Natasha rolled her eyes. There was nothing Tony liked more than a party, and apparently her turning 35 meant he actually had a good reason to throw one, as opposed to nights like tonight where he had a party because he just felt like having one.

As she sat there, smiling and laughing in all the right places, she found her thoughts turning to a memory of when she first met Tony, when he believed he was dying. He had asked her then what she would do if she was only going to have one last birthday party.

" _I would do whatever I wanted to do, with whomever I wanted to do it with."_

The answer had come easily to her at the time, but now the question wasn't so hypothetical. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, Tony's plans for her birthday included starting the party on her last night of being 34 and extending into the early hours of her first day of being 35. Nick Fury and Maria Hill were in attendance, along with the majority of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Naturally the whole Avengers team were there, along with the band of girlfriends made up of Jane Foster, Sharon Carter and, of course, Pepper Potts.

Natasha smiled as Pepper greeted her with a hug. The two women had, despite an initial rocky start, become good friends when Natasha was undercover at Stark Industries and, despite the lies she had told as Natalie, they had remained friends. If Natasha had felt guilty when she was lying to Pepper before, it was nothing compared to the way she felt now. Not wanting to let on that anything was wrong, she spent only a few minutes in the other woman's company before excusing herself to get a drink, keeping a smile on her face as more people greeted her on her way to the bar. She had just ordered a cocktail, when an all too familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Happy birthday." She felt her heart skip a beat as she turned to face Clint, a smile on her face. He was wearing dark trousers and a flannel shirt, over which he had on his, and Natasha's, favourite leather jacket. He pulled her in for a hug, and as her arms wrapped around him, she found herself wishing she could freeze time and stay in this moment forever.

"You look amazing," he smiled as Nat reluctantly pulled away and turned to pick up her drink, just to give herself something to do with her hands. She had elected to wear a black bodycon dress that night, the skirt of which ended just slightly above her knees, with a pair of black stiletto heels. Around her neck she wore her arrow necklace, and on her wrist the look was completed by a simple diamond bracelet, given to her by Clint on her 21st birthday.

"Thanks," she smiled, quirking an eyebrow. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Despite knowing Natasha wasn't really one for being the centre of attention, Tony got everyone counting down the final seconds to midnight, much like they would do at New Year, before bursting into a chorus of Happy Birthday, during which a cake in the shape of the emblem on Natasha's fighting suit was brought in. She had smiled as she blew out the candles, and then slipped upstairs and out onto the balcony as people began to make their way over to the cake to grab a slice.

"Hey."

She turned, shooting a small smile at Clint before looking back out across the city. She was aware of him coming to stand next to her, his arms resting beside hers on the ledge of the balcony.

"What's up?" he asked softly, and Natasha sighed inwardly as she closed her eyes, swallowing the lump that had risen in her throat. "Tasha?"

At best she had two months left. Maybe it was time to finally take her own advice.

She opened her eyes, turning to face Clint. He was looking at her in concern, and Natasha felt her heart speed up. For so long she had fought her ever growing feelings for this man she owed everything to. She had buried them deep inside her, scared that she would lose him if he didn't reciprocate her feelings or if things didn't work out between them. She couldn't bear not having him in her life, and so she had settled for being his best friend. Now, at last, she decided to throw caution to the wind.

Her gaze fell to his lips, and then back up to his eyes, and then suddenly she reached out and pulled his head towards hers, meeting his lips with her own.

Immediately she felt him tense, his lips not responding, and Natasha quickly pulled away, removing her hand as she dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Natasha?" She could hear the confusion in Clint's voice, and she closed her eyes. "Tasha, look at me."

She did, forcing herself to keep her emotions in check.

"What… what was that?" Clint asked, and for once Natasha found herself unable to read what he was thinking. She took a breath then, and pushed a smile onto her face.

"I think it was probably the alcohol," she laughed, but Clint's expression didn't change.

"You're not drunk."

Damn how well he knew her.

"Maybe not, but I have been drinking and I've not had that much to eat," she shrugged. "Look, just forget it, ok?" She shot him a forced smile before she turned and started to walk away, wanting to get inside so she could make her excuses and leave.

"What if I don't want to?"

She froze, halfway between Clint and the doors. Her breath hitched, and as she heard him start to walk up behind her she could feel her pulse quicken. His fingers closed around her wrist, his thumb brushing along the inside of it.

"Tasha." His voice was barely above a whisper, and something in it compelled her to turn back to look at him. Their eyes met and she could hardly breathe as he reached up, pushing away a strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Then his hand settled on the back of her head, and everything seemed to go in slow motion as Clint dipped his head. She closed her eyes, and suddenly his lips were on hers. His hands were on her, one gently but firmly gripping her hair as the other came to rest between her shoulder blades, holding her to him. Natasha's own hands moved then, her left hand on his shoulder whilst her right moved up to his head, her fingers stroking through his hair.

This was everything she had dreamed it could be, and more. Her only regret now was that she had so little time left.


End file.
